1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to methods for processing image data collected over a body of water to minimize or reduce noise and glints thereby increasing the detection of objects below the waters surface.
2. Description of Related Art
Images acquired through 3-chip cameras are processed in such a way as to enable target detection either with naked eye or with machine. The acquired raw images usually have a large amount of glints, sensor noise, and electronic circuit noise that make the detection difficult. Unfortunately without processing of these images to minimize the noise and glints objects below the waters surface cannot be clearly detected.
Consequently, there is a need in the imaging industry for method of processing data that allow increased detection of objects below the surface of the water.